The Coach
"The Coach" is the third episode of Season 3 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the seventy-ninth episode overall. Synopsis The new coach at Elmore Junior High stands up to Jamie. Plot The episode begins where Gumball and Darwin knock on the nurse's door at Elmore Junior High in an attempt to skip gym class. On their way down the hall, they meet Coach Russo, the new gym teacher. In gym class, Gumball is doing push-ups and a large amount of sweat was poured out of his sweater. Coach Russo then orders Jamie to do a cartwheel, and Jamie does it wonderfully. Gumball tries to do the cartwheel, but he does it so fast that he lands with a thud. Gumball does a trampoline to bounce higher, but ends up crashing up the ceiling. At the school cafeteria, the tired and injured students complain about how hard it was in gym class. Jamie then bursts into the cafeteria, and orders the students to beat it, but Gumball still stood there. Jamie was about to hit Gumball in the face, but Coach Russo stopped her and made her apologize to Gumball. Jamie says she's sorry and she will be friends, which shocked him, and the rest of the students were shocked too. The next day, with the students still shocked, Jamie encounters Gumball and Darwin. Gumball tries to convince to Jamie that she doesn't have to be a bully anymore, but Jamie shoves him in Darwin's mouth, and tells the classmates about the school going in history. Out of school, Gumball and Darwin discussed the moments of Jamie torturing the students. They then see Coach Russo and Jamie riding home in their car. Gumball and Darwin go after them. After running and encountering a bunch of dogs along the way, they arrived at Jamie's house, where Jamie's car arrived home at the same time. Jamie's father welcomes them home. Coach Russo then reveals she is a woman, which shocks Gumball and Darwin again, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Coach (debut) *Jamie Minor Characters *Joan *Penny *Colin *Banana Joe *Carmen *Teri *Alan *Idaho *Leslie *Dogs *Richard *Anton *Sarah *Carrie *Rocky *Principal Brown *Jamie's father (debut) Trivia *This is Jamie's first major role in an episode. *For a long time, this is the first time a new CGI character was introduced to the show, next to Blitzer. *Teri's scream of terror is the same as heard in "The Virus." Continuity *Gumball kicks himself in the same fashion as he did in "The Banana." *This is the second time Anton has been eaten by the ducks, the first being in "The Goons." This is also the first time he's been injured since Season 1. *This is the second time Taekwondo is mentioned, the first time was in "The Gi." *Gumball's internal organs are shown for the third time, the first time was in "The Bumpkin," and the second was in "The World." *This is the second time Carrie has blushed in the series, the first was in "Halloween." *This is the third time Gumball is in Darwin's mouth, the first two times were in "The Helmet" and "The Voice." *This is the second time Gumball gets frozen in cement. The first was in "The Third." Cultural References *Coach tells Gumball and Darwin to cart-wheel "like a boss," a phrase which originates from Slim Thug's rap song "Like A Boss," later made popular by a parody of the song with the same name by The Lonely Island. *The song that Coach hums in the car is the "Chariots of Fire" theme. *Coach's voice sounds similar to that of Roz from Monsters, Inc. Also, Gumball's brain talking mimics a professor on the news of the same movie. *Coach also mentions the Olympic Games had been held: 1996 held in Atlanta and 1988 held in Seoul. Goofs/Errors *Coach says she won gold for cartwheeling in the 1986 Olympics, even though they didn't have the Olympics in 1986. This could be because the show might be in another world. *In this episode, Gumball and Darwin say that it was Jamie who fed Anton to ducks, a reference to "The Goons," although in the actual episode, it's shown that he fell into the river by himself. She may have fed him to the ducks again at the same lake. *Gumball does not see any benefit from learning how to do a cartwheel or even any memory on how to do so despite him being eager enough to show Richard that he can do a cartwheel in "The Meddler." Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes